


Meeting all of my Sansdarts

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, magical ghost vagina, yet another one for all you filthy bone fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Sans. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 3 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting all of my Sansdarts

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another collab with my fellow skeleton fucker Kami, more are to come, most likely.

Holy fuck, you’re so glad this day is finally over.

It all started with your first coffee of the day which had like a ton (a _skele-ton_ ) of sugar in it, making it impossible to drink, so you were tired and annoyed as heck all morning. Then sometime throughout the day you mentioned a funny story with Sans that happened the other day and that son of a bitch Jerry started kinkshaming you because your boyfriend is a skeleton? Rude. And as if that wasn’t enough, you almost hit a random monster with your car on the way home… Fortunately it was okay, but you both got very startled. Luckily, monsters are so nice they don't press charges even when you almost run over their child.

So as you’re entering your home, you get through the door and smell something incredibly delicious. You hang your coat and walk straight to the kitchen where you see Sans running around and cooking something.

“Waddup, I made us some bomb ass lasagna,” is what he greets you with and suddenly you feel so relieved to finally be home where no one judges you or puts too much sugar into your coffee and you come to Sans and hug him really hard and he’s hugging you as well, rubbing your back in small circles.

He then serves you food and you eat the delicious Italian culinary. You’re sitting opposite to each other at a dinner table, Sans reading some book, and you just watch him. He seems so calm and chill and after all the shit that happened to you today, you just want to go and unwind a bit…

So after you put the dishes away, you come to him and wrap your hands around his chest from behind and give gentle kisses on his cheekbone while he’s holding his boney finger on the line he’s trying to finish reading. You wait for him to close the book and put it away before you sit into his lap and nuzzle his face, letting him wrap his arms around you, both humming in comfort.

You ask him if he’d mind you venting for a bit, Sans shaking his head in response, looking up at you and smiling. You start talking about all the dumb shit that happened to you and made you really salty all day, while he’s brushing your hair with his phalanges, slightly scratching your nape with his fingertips. After you stop talking about your bad day, you also mention how the sight of him and the domesticity of your little place changed your mood. After hearing this, he lights up and looks you in the eyes, as if your words really touched his probably non-existing heart.

He strokes your cheeks and bumps your foreheads together, telling you that he loves making you happy and hugs you really tightly. You kiss all of his face and he sighs contently, tracing hands along your back, grabbing and squeezing your butt playfully. You’re giggling, being so gosh darn excited about how the evening turned out and Sans laughs with you, telling you you’re going to have the best night in your life. But first, he says, you’re going to take a bath, and you smile approvingly.

You go to the bathroom and start undressing yourself, soon followed by Sans, who already threw his clothes into the washer. The thing about dating Sans is that it feels really weird to see him without clothes on, but in a way that’s kind of hard to describe, because there’s isn’t really anything that would have to be censored in a PG rated movie, but still, he’s _naked_. And also, after dating the skeleton for this long, you find yourself unconsciously looking away whenever you encounter bare pelvic bones, whether it’s a take in a crime series on the TV or just some Halloween decorations. It’s kind of hilarious, in its own way.

You sit together on the edge of the bathtub while it’s filling with water, snuggling and telling each other shitty puns, until you decide it’s time to dip in. You sit in the bathtub behind each other, you having your back against Sans’ chest and lean your head back on his clavicle while he’s scrubbing your shoulders.

The water is nice and warm, but too shallow for some reason and then you realize you forgot that you don’t really have to count in Sans’ mass since, well, he doesn’t really have any. You chuckle at it and turn the tap on again, hearing the water splash in between his ribs whenever he moves and you can’t help but wonder how that must feel. You turn halfway around and lean closer to Sans to get a kiss, during which he’s looking at you calmly with gently dim lit eyes.

You kiss for little, but before you get too heated, you push him back a bit, keeping the eye contact so he knows nothing’s wrong and take the shower pouf you keep on the faucet. You put a bit of soap on it and squeeze it so it forms bubbles and start rubbing his body with the pouf.

First you focus on his phalanges, which you love so much for their tenderness and loving care, moving up the arms to the shoulders and scapulae. By now Sans is basically purring in pleasure, little sighs of _yes_ and _more_ and the low murmur of them echoing in the bathroom, making it an amazing melody of delight. The sounds remind you of a person receiving a bit more sensual massage and you’re already planning another session in the future.

You take care of his ribs and vertebrae, which aren’t under the water and when done, you put the pouf away, rinsing his body with the shower head. Sans moves around a bit afterwards, popping his bones a little and thanks you for how nice you are to him, always thinking of ways to make him happy, but then he pouts a bit, because it should be him making your day better, saying that tonight is going to be only about you.

You don’t agree, but laugh and nod anyway.

You spend almost half an hour just relaxing in the warm water, during which Sans takes it upon himself to wash your hair and it honestly feels really funny when your hair gets constantly tangled into the small bones of his hands and wrist, but also very nice when the tips of his boney fingers massage your scalp. Then you just sit back and chill for a while, until the water gets too cold and you decide to get out.

Sans gets out first and the water that got into his skull and between his ribs flows out, which you find hilarious. He helps you out and throws a towel over you which you haphazardly rub over your shoulders while you intriguingly watch him rinsing off every bit of his own bones. Sitting next to you on the edge of the bathtub, he’s pulling the towel through every rib and it’s taking quite a long time, so you swoop up closer to him to help a bit, drying the rib slits on his back, and he gives you a thanks.

While you’re both drying, he starts making jokes again and after every bad pun he tilts his head and the water still stuck in his skull splashes around and you laugh so hard you snort and he laughs at you and you nuzzle and you kiss him and suddenly he’s holding you around the waist and you’re having your fingers tangled through his ribs and you’re making out, ghost tongue and everything. But as you start to breathe a little faster and he’s grabbing at you, he suddenly stops, looking at you, flustered yet rational, and then tells you that maybe you should go upstairs, because he doesn’t really like how hard the surfaces in there are. It’s maybe a kind of weird, but Sans really enjoys being wrapped in soft stuff, even though he’s a literal skeleton, and it’s also why he’s wearing that soft fluffy hoodie most of the time.

You smile and kiss him on the nose, or how much there is of it, and before you can get up he’s already holding you in his arms and lifts you up bridal style. Seems like that wasn’t the best idea though, as he’s not physically exactly the strongest and his legs tremble, but before you can help him out, you feel the familiar hold of the magic, lifting you up slightly, so he doesn’t have to struggle.

You barely get through the door when he’s dropping you and you’re immediately shoved against the wall, holding your hands on the side of your head, his whole body surrounding you. You exhale sharply, enjoying the feeling and watching him intently, awaiting what’s he got ready for you. He goes straight to you neck, nibbling at the sensitive spots with his teeth and licking them with his tongue. You whimper, your legs barely holding you up while he slowly moves down. You’re only wearing a towel wrapped around you, but it’s fast gone when Sans takes both your wrists in his hand and roams your body with the free one. He switches between rubbing, pinching and tickling different parts of your body so you’re constantly on edge, giggling one second and growling the other.

Then Sans moves away from your neck, looking at you closely and in that moment his knee is pressed between your legs, rubbing you slowly in circles and you moan his name, seeing how his smirk widens through your half closed eyes and one of the light spots in his eyes is growing, changing to blue. It doesn’t take long before you’re grabbed again and he moves you both to bed.

He lies on his side next to you, leans in and gives you a kiss, one hand under him for support, while the other hand holds your boob. He goes over your nipple with his thumb in small circles and you giggle and pant out in his face, already getting very excited. You grab at his chest and your fingers wrap around his ribs again, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss while the hand he was leaning on goes under your neck and holds you around the shoulders. His other hand is going down your belly to your crotch and he holds his index and right finger against your clit, gently rubbing, while his middle finger slides between your flaps and you’re panting, lifting your hips against him and he chuckles deeply. He goes a little harder while you wrap your arms around his chest and make out with him harder, moaning into his teeth, and he seems really pleased to make you feel this good. You feel his magic really close to your skin and it feels warm but also weirdly chilling? It’s hard to describe, but it feels really nice and welcoming.

He continues thrusting into you with his two fingers, switching between scissoring and rubbing your spot and slowly you notice his fingers are getting somewhat bigger. You open your eyes for a bit, barely seeing anything through the haze of pleasure, and you see his fingers coated in the same blue magic stuff Sans uses to make himself a tongue or a dick. He seems to be concentrating really hard, not looking at your face as he usually does and then you feel it. The magic covering his fingers starts vibrating all of a sudden, at first just for a second, but progressively getting steadier and stronger. You moan in delight and see Sans finally looking up at you, smug grin and all, just watching while entering you. He changes the strength randomly, bringing you very close to the edge by rubbing you hard and then turning the vibrations off until you groan, frustrated for not being able to get what you want so badly. Generally he’s just teasing you because he can and loves seeing you this way. After a few times you’re a mess, asking him to finally finish you and he obliges, licking and pinching your nipples and thrusting as hard as he can. You come whimpering his name and holding onto him while the orgasm washes over you.

You give a shaky moan when he pulls out of you, opening your eyes and looking up at him with a smile, still breathing heavily, but Sans looks deep in thought, looking over you as well as his fingers. You ask what’s up, he looks at you and you get a little unsure, because he looks like something is bothering him. You wait patiently, knowing he’ll tell you when he’s ready, and then he looks over you one more time and says “I think I just totally left some of my magic in you.”

Your eyes go wide. “What?!” you ask.

“Chill man, it’s okay. Not a big deal, don’t worry.”

“How’s that even possible? I can’t even feel it there?” You’re so confused.

“Well duh, it’s magic. I dissolved it but now I don’t have all of it back? So it must’ve stayed within you.”

Now you’re kind of scared, because you have no idea what that even means? But before you can panic he’s leaning in and nuzzling your forehead. “Yo, don’t worry. There’s no danger, you’re just… I think you have a little bit of my power now? Just please don’t materialize bones and we’ll be okay.”

You’re both quiet for a moment and then Sans speaks up again. “Hey, maybe you could actually try to use it? Like, get it out of your system? ‘Cause it’s still mine and I think if you materialize something, then I can dissolve it and get it back.”

So you nod at him, but you’re not sure how to do it? “Just try to focus on it and it will probably just do whatever you want with it. You don’t have much of it, so there’s not much danger,” he smiles at you, encouragingly. You exhale unsurely and nod, closing your eyes and concentrating. You can actually feel that chill in your chest and underbelly and it feels kind of nice actually. And then you can feel it leave your body, so you open your eyes and see Sans, looking over you, surprised. But then he smiles and covers his mouth, laughing silently, his ribcage shaking with chuckles.

That’s when you realize you just materialized your own dick. Sans apparently finds it hilarious. You kind of do, too.

Sans leans in close and kisses you, still chuckling and whispers “I mean, why not?” and he touches your dick and that feels so weird? But also… really nice??

“If you’re okay with it, of course,” Sans adds, looking into your eyes lovingly.

So you’re just sitting there, having a magical dick all of a sudden and you’re wondering how you’ve come to this point and why the fuck haven’t you gotten there sooner.

You touch it a bit, taking in how it feels and stroking it and enjoying the strange yet nice sensation, getting over the weirdness of it fairly quickly. You look at Sans, who has been watching you, looking a bit worried and you smooch his face, telling him everything is okay and that he can do whatever he wants with it.

He seems relieved, practically beaming at you with how big his smile is and gets to work. He strokes your length slowly up and down a few times, circling the head and poking the small hole at the top, spreading the small beads of precum around. You’re breathing fast, not being used to this kind of feeling, moaning at every new thing he does to you, when he suddenly stops and changes your position. He’s now sitting with his back against the wall and has you sitting on his femurs. You can see him using some of his magic to materialize his own dick, which presses against yours. Now you match.

It looks really silly to you so you start giggling a bit, Sans soon following you, his shoulders shaking and he looks at you, being so adorable you can’t resist and kiss him. It quickly gets all tongue and you touch both your dicks with your hands, stroking them at the same time and using your thumb to rub Sans’ slit. You can’t keep up the tempo much though, because you’re shaking a bit, but you think you’re doing okay. Sans sure looks like he’s enjoying himself, his bones trembling and hot breaths leaving his mouth.

Suddenly you stop, your whole body tensing, because there are fingers entering you, rubbing your still sensitive insides and clit and you’re unable to do much more then gasp and writhe in Sans’ lap, while he continues thrusting in. “What if I fucked you like this, would you like that, love?” he asks you, voice deep and slow, the image alone making you whine.

You nod eagerly, letting out a noise that’s somewhere between a moan and a chuckle and with his aid you get higher on your knees, sinking down on him. You’re already slick and ready to take in almost the whole length and he probably didn’t expect you to go so fast, because he moans out shakily, shutting his eyes and squeezing your hips pretty hard.

You start to move, but then feel him pushing against you, panting. “Whoa there, slow down, we wouldn’t want to tire too early now, would we?” he smiles at you. You smile back and apologize and then he’s flipping you over to your back, getting on top of you between your legs and kissing you, sliding into you and you pant out and buck against him while he fucks you. He nuzzles into your chest and neck and you hold him closer, praising him and asking for more and the tip of your dick is sliding along his bumpy spine and it feels so weird, but also really really good and suddenly you let out a choked yelp as you lose your breath and light blue stuff shoots all over Sans’ spine and that felt so good??

Sans looks down in surprise and then back at you and you’re kind of embarrassed. He gives you a smile that's hard to clarify because of his lack of features, putting his hand on your cheek, pulling you really close...

“…guess you didn’t see that one coming, huh?”

And you completely lose it and start laughing out loud while he chuckles, so fucking proud of his stupid little joke and when you start to regain your chill again, he leans in close again and says “Come on now, stop dicking around.” and even though it wasn’t that funny, you laugh again and he’s beaming and nuzzling your cheeks and you get close and hug and giggle and cuddle and eventually you’re both laying next to each other, wrapped in each other's arms.

“So… You gonna do something about that dick?” you ask. You both look down and he gives you a weird look. “It should’ve dissolved on its own but I guess you’re still up to something?” You shrug and nod, smiling at him and he smiles wide and nuzzles your face. But then he looks away, seeming sort of shy? You wait for him to look at you again and he does, kind of unsure, and then asks. “…Yo, how would… how would you feel about me asking if you’d wanna, uh, return the favor?”

You raise your eyebrows, a little confused, and he continues. “I mean it’s been on my mind for a while now and I can even imitate your bits pretty well, if you know what I’m talking about? Unless you’d be too uncomfortable, which I’d understand… It’s your call, sweetheart,” he says, his voice still as deep and gentle as always.

You don’t even need to think about it, telling him you’d _love_ to do so, and his face blushes deep blue. He probably haven’t expected you to agree so eagerly, but you’ve thought about this already when wondering what stuff his magic is capable of. He looks at you sheepishly and closes his eyes, concentrating on his magic and after about a half a minute, his eyes open, dim lit and gentle even when nervous. You look deep into his blue irises, raising your elbows and positioning yourself over him. He looks really flustered, small beads of sweat forming on the top of his skull and his smile faltering a bit. He seems to be so unsure of everything, as if regretting his decision, but you know he’s just nervous of what’s to come.

You cup his cheekbones gently, tracing your hand down his body, until you’re at his pelvis and that’s when you finally look down. What you see is almost adorable, a slightly glowing blue vagina right there in the middle of his pelvis. You touch the outer lips and Sans trembles in response, moaning an exhale. You get a closer look, pushing a finger slowly in and feeling the inner walls, rubbing the clit slightly and those little feather-like touches are already making Sans shiver and breathe faster than your touches ever did. You think he might have made himself a bit more sensitive than he wanted to, but neither of you are complaining and you continue exploring this new part of him, adding another finger and thrusting a bit quicker, making Sans lose it and thrash around. You hold his spine down with your other hand, dragging your nails along his vertebrae and that’s when he stops you, breathing hard and his legs twitching slightly. “Don’t get too impatient kid, we’ve got lots more than just me to do.” he winks at you and you chuckle, taking his point.

You lean onto him, wrapping your arms around his frame and almost smudging your lips into his teeth, your butt in the air, and you kiss him and trail your tongue on the inner side of his teeth while he licks your lips. You slide one hand back to his pelvis and gently trail your finger along the little slit, and even though you’re doing it very lightly, he’s already panting so very hard. You’re a little afraid that maybe you’re taking it too fast, but then you feel his leg pushing at your back and you hum in agreement.

You lower your butt and slide your dick over the outside of his crotch, bottom side of it slipping between the outer lips effortlessly, rubbing against the clit and he pants out and moans and begs you to move more and so you do, enjoying that you can give him this much pleasure. You’re also being pretty surprised at how great you’re feeling yourself, his parts being warm and slick and it feels amazing against the still strangely chilling magic of your dick. You slide back and forth a bit, eventually picking up the pace, until he throws his head back and grinds his fingers into your shoulders almost to the point where it’d hurt. You watch him in amazement as he begs you to take it further.

You ask him if you should lube it first and he smirks at you. “Way ahead of you, don’t worry,” he says in a pretty whimpering voice that’s so much different from his usual deep, calm voice. You smile and engage in another kiss while you lift your legs up and shift your hips until your dick is against his entrance and with heavy breathing, you push the tip in as gently as you can. You’re still not sure if maybe you aren’t going too fast or too hard, like who’s supposed to know this shit, you've never even thought you’d one day find yourself fucking a skeleton with your own blue magic dick, so you’re a little worried. But he seems to love it, moaning out and holding onto you shakily.

Suddenly you can hear him trying to say something, you slow down in case he's asking you to stop. He lifts his head to look at you and says “This really gives a whole new meaning to the whole ‘go fuck yourself’ thi-“

You don’t let him finish, grinding deeper and chuckling at him, playfully rebuking at him to shut up with his goddamn puns. He moans out again, but then he grabs at your shoulders, chuckling and pants out “No seriously!”. So you give him a look, warning him that if it’s another fucking pun- “No, I actually… Would you mind changing the position?”

You smile and nod, pulling out of him and he rolls over with his head down and butt up and nods that he’s ready to continue. You kind of can’t wait to be back in the warm spot again so you lay your chest on his back and slide back in. It feels a lot different from this side, really good though, and you wrap your arms around him to get closer and start getting faster. He’s got his head in the mattress, silencing the moans and you remind him that if anything would hurt or be uncomfortable, he can tell you, but he’s just getting louder the more you press at him.

So you go deeper, faster, kind of anxious not to hurt him, but also so overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pleasure you’re getting right now and you grab his hipbones and go pretty damn hard on him and he suddenly goes _WHOA_ and you get startled, that you’ve maybe got too rough? You ask what it is, your voice worried, and he lifts his head and turns around and holds up some small brown packet. “I found a snickers bar between the sheets!”

You can’t fucking believe it, staring at him, eyebrows high.

It’s dead silent… And then you both burst out laughing.

But laughing soon changes into moaning as your connected bodies shake and it doesn’t take long for you to get back to business. You thrust hard into him, making him whimper encouragements and then you take one of your hands off his hips, trailing it down to his clit, rubbing it in rhythm with how you ram into him and it doesn’t take long until he’s coming, his whole body going tense but not being able to hold himself and it’s only your hands what’s still holding him up. You’re no longer moving, only rubbing at his clit a bit to make it feel better for him and just listening to those amazing sounds he produces.

After he goes quiet, with only whispers of _that was so fucking amazing_ and breathing to hear, you slowly pull out, his magic dissolving right after you stop touching it. His body shakes a little at that, crying out weakly and turning around, looking at you with an enamored smile, his chin having dried out traces of saliva and eyes half-lidded, not focusing on your face properly for a few seconds. He’s totally wrecked and you so wish you’d have a phone with you and could take a photo of him right now so you could keep this image forever. The memory of it will have to be enough for now.

Suddenly you feel throbbing between your legs, the blue dick still present and Sans slowly follows your line of sight, noticing the same thing. He tries to get up, but his body is too weak for now, so he motions for you to come to him. He then proceeds to give you a really messy, but at the same time the best first blowjob one could ever get, using his tentacle-like tongue to wrap it around your length and it’s so warm and wet it doesn’t take you too long to come, the magic dissolving after a few seconds.

You’re both finished and just lie down on the bed, holding hands and looking at the ceiling full of glow-in-the-dark stars you put there a few months ago, your breathing slowing down to the usual.

“Are we gonna do this every time I’ll have a bad day?” you ask him mockingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
